Princess Daisy
|-|Normal= |-|Doctor= Summary Princess Daisy, or casually Daisy, is the princess of Sarasaland and a supporting character in the Mario ''series. She is a tomboy, something first stated in her debut appearance, ''Super Mario Land. In complement to her name, she has an affinity for flowers. Her attire, special abilities, personal emblems, and general representations are often flowers as well. Although Daisy is the ruler of Sarasaland, she currently resides in the Mushroom Kingdom. After an early hiatus, Daisy was reintroduced in Mario Tennis due to a lack of human characters in the series. She appears most often as a playable character in the spin-off games. She has appeared in over fifty Mario games to date, and has appeared consecutively for more than a decade. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Princess Daisy Origin: Mario Bros (Mostly spinoffs) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Vehicular Mastery, Acrobatics, Sportsmanship, Regeneration (Mid, survived being crushed flat), Plant Manipulation and Flower Magic, Crystal Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Transformation (Usually by magically changing her outfits), Forcefield Creation, Water Manipulation, Intangibility, Invulnerability with star and mega mushroom, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Black Holes, etc. Attack Potency: Large Star level (Able to fight Boom Boom, a recurring boss of the Koopa Troop who fought Mario and co. multiple times, and Bowser.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Bowser's Clown Car) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Can tank hits from Boom Boom and Bowser) Stamina: Athletic, can compete in many sports without tiring. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with standard attacks. Much higher with her Flower Power skills. Standard Equipment: Pretty Flowers power-up, Heart power-up, various sporting tools and weapons throughout the games Intelligence: Gifted. Is the ruler of her own kingdom and has a doctorate. A very skilled player in a variety of sports like her friends. Weaknesses: Daisy is quick to anger, and she can be overconfident at times. Notable Attack/Techniques *'Crystal Smash:' Daisy punches the ground, summoning a ring of huge sharp orange crystals that surrounds her to knock any opponent around the surrounding area. *'Crystallized Daisy:' Daisy's Mega Strike. She jumps high into the air and then raises her hand charging blue crystals into her clenched fist as her skin turns teal-black and punches the target, emitting shining crystals throughout the Mega Strike. Like other Mega Strikes, the blow has a meteor effect. *'Wonder Flower:' Daisy's racket grows petals and spins around. This causes the ball to fly at normal speed, masking power it hides and after contact, knocks the opponent back about an eighth of the court. Anyone hit by it will lose any power they been storing up and blindly rush against their will. *'Heart:' Daisy surrounds herself in pink hearts, usually during a race, that allows her to absorb any incoming attacks and use it against them. *'Bubble:' Daisy will incase herself in a bubble. Being within the protective bubble will make her impervious to hazards and the attack of her foes. *'Flower Shot:' Daisy begins the shot by dribbling the ball in a triangle, while a small field of flowers grows at her feet as she does so. She then spins slowly into the air and magically casts the yellow-glowing ball into the hoop. *'Torpedo Strike:' Daisy charges herself with energy, then deliver a devastating kick with a flower effect. *'Flower Hands:' Daisy can create flowers in her hands that look similar to pom-poms in order to block attacks, as well as to attack and create her own variation of the spin jump. *'Magic Weapon:' Daisy forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only used once in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. *'Zone Speed:' A technique where Daisy slows down the flow of time around her by utilizing her energy. Note: Like Waluigi, this profile is a composite of every game that Daisy appears in. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Teleportation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Royal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Princesses Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammer Users Category:Summoners Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Humans Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Doctors Category:Tier 4